Letters From Madagascar Africa
by MaldewBengado
Summary: Madagascar feels a little left out, so send him a letter please you'll make his day a little better and you might even get a mango in return!
1. Hello world, I'm Madagascar

Manao ahoana e from the country of Madagascar!

My names is Maldew, I represent the country of Madagascar and the smaller surrounding islands other than Seychelles. I'm one of the five largest islands in the world and I'm one of the oldest countries here in Africa. (Not in the world that goes to China and Big Brother Egypt.) I'm going to be replying to letters because my little sister Seychelles finally talked me into it. I'm in a relationship so I'm not looking for anyone… Anyway! I'm happy to talk to people if you want too well not everyone, the only person I refuse to talk to is Papa(France) he's caused me a lot of problems in the past that I don't want to talk about, so ya that's about it.

By the way send food please! Madagascar is very poor I feel like Greece most days just that I have Fossa's hanging off me… Ya for the Fossa! (Support your local zoo today!) Veloma!

(If anyone would like to send letters as Seychelles or Australia I'd be happy as a horse, for those who become these two people who want to understand why I want them in the letters you can read Live, Love, Laugh by me also, Thanks.)

Translations- Manao ahoana e is hi in Malagasy and Veloma is good bye!


	2. Letter from Alice

Yoshu Madagascar!

My name's Alice but you might know me as Wonderland (Yes, i realize i don't physically exist, please don't point that out.)

I'm one of the oldest in the fables (Countries that contradict themselves; they exist even though they physically don't. Strange right?)

Well anyways, it was nice meeting you Mafagascar and I hope to hear from you soon,Uko!

P.S- I sent some Gambler cake (It's a real delight here in the fables.), I know it's not often you get sweets so I decided to send some,Uko!

Until next time,

Wonderland.

Manao ahoana e Alice.

Thank you for writing. I've read the book it's quite something to read, my sister Seychelles loves you as a character she told me this year she's dressing up as you for Halloween, and making me go as some guy named Jack… I don't know about her sometimes. As far as fables go we have many tales here in Madagascar. I like the one about the Fossa obtaining their night eyes.

Thanks for the cake I've never seen something like this before, it looks good! I'll send mango's just don't eat the skins you could get sick.

Love Madagascar

Veloma for now!


	3. Letter from America

From: America

Dude! You need to get out more! Get a taste of the American way!

Manao ahoana e America

I have a good reason to be here on my island, I don't have to worry about being attacked other than Turkey and maybe Brother South Africa but I like it here! It's warm all year round. You should come visit sometime, now that my ports are open up again after that tropical storm that shook us to the bone everything's been pretty good. You still owe me money from the food I've exported to you America, I'm not in a big rush because you too are having issues in your country with the economy but here it's hard to keep the food production up without the money to fund it. Anyway send my Hello on to little brother Canada for me and tell him to drop by some time if he wants.

P.S. Last time I got the taste of the American way, I ended up sick for weeks so no thanks America your cooking is like England's horrible!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar

Veloma for now.

(BTW Madagaskar is the true wording of the countries real name so ya!)


	4. Letter from Alice 2

Yoshu Madagascar!

Your welcome, I love writing letters to people!

I have to agree on that one, the book is quite good.

Seychelles is going as me? I would imagine her going as the blonde one though. Out of the few Alice's I know, I'm the only red head (And i can blame my big brother, Hollow, and his curses).

Jack? Jack? Where have I heard that name before...? Hmm, Oh that's it! Big brother Hollow's boss' name is Jack! Haha, Jack the pumpkin king...Good times, good times.

Anyways, I've never heard the one about the Fossa, or I might have but I can't remember if i did. I have to say, my favorite is...Well, I guess mine is, err...Uko! I can't remember my favorite fable anymore!

P.S- Your very welcome, and thank you very much for the mangos, and thanks for the warning!

Until next time,

Alice Rue Valantine

Manao ahoana e Alice

I'm really surprised that I'm really enjoying writing and receiving letters. I feel like the Grinch sometimes here on the island because I don't leave besides going to meeting in the AU (African Union) and the World Meetings.

Seychelles has brown hair but she said she might just leave it like that and wear the dress. I fear slightly for my life when she makes me dress up, once she made me wear a dress! I'm a man not a woman though it was my favorite color, but that's not the point! Getting sidetracked here. There are many fables in the world so it hard for people to pick just one so don't worry about not knowing what ones your favorite. I know mine because it's from my country that's all. Mangos are sweet no? They're the only fruit I'll eat other than tomatoes and I have Spain to thank for that. I hope he writes he's pretty nice to everyone.

Sincerely The republic of Madagaskar

Veloma for now!


	5. Letter from Ogygia

Hello Madagaskar,

It is especially lonely because I'm a phantom island. Oh, if you ever read Homer's Oddesy, you will hear mentions of me. I am not often spoken of, except maybe by Greece. Ok, I will not tell Australia. I hope to meet you all soon.

~Ogygia

Manao ahoana e again Ogygia,

You should visit other counties just be careful around Turkey and France their both big jerks to people. I know how France is and Big Brother Egypt told me what Turkey does. Your welcome to come here to Madagascar if you like Seychelles said I need to make more friends outside her and Australia. You should come to one of the world meetings then people could meet you, heck you could meet all the micro-nations.

P.S. Tell Greece he needs to stop dwelling on his mother as much as she was a great woman he needs to start helping himself to get better if not he could get swallowed up by other counties.

Veloma for now!

With Love The Republic of Madagaskar.


	6. Letter from Finland

Ah! Hello, Madagascar! Yes, I know who you are, no need to worry!

Now, I don't really.. know what manao ahoana e means but I'm assuming it means Hello because it's at the beginning of the letter, hehe! *cough* Sure, I can answer the questions/wonderings!

Well, here in Finland, yes, it is pretty cold. In the winter it can get to anywhere between 14 degrees Celcius to about 30 degrees. I'm obviously used to it, hehe, but since you're coming from somewhere as warm as Madagascar, you'd probably bundle up : ) People wear thick jackets a lot~

Salmiakki, _voi Luoja_! You haven't heard of it? Ah, it's the BEST food ever. It's licorice, and it's really salty and just.. uwahh. 3 I keep several stashes of it around my house (don't tell Su-san, or else he'll take it away). Want me to send you some? ^^ I can! Varenga, hm, I haven't heard of it! I'll Google it :) Yes, Google helps 8D

_Moi moi_!  
>-Finland~<p>

Manao ahoana e again Finland

Ya Manao ahoana e means hi in Malagasy. I use to live in Europe in the late 1800's because of France ruling me till 1962. I liked being near the Mediterranean Sea because it reminded me of home. You should come visit sometime, I can teach you many things of the ways of my people here and you can stay nice and warm. You can meet Mossa my Fossa, he is so cute he one of my six pets I have here I have a Nile croc, and Day Gecko, A Ring-Tail Lemur, Madagascarian Hawk, and a Spotted Dolphin. I love my animals I even have a Gaur. Oh right I'm rattling on again.

I would like that if you sent me some I'll send mangos this time; though many other countries supply them to the world my country was the first to have them! The Philippines and Brazil stole them from me!

Veloma for now!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.


	7. Letter From Alice 3

Yoshu Madagascar!

When I first started writing letters, I didn't think I would enjoy it either. But as I started writing, my view on it changed and now, I love to write letters. And don't worry about being like that, I rarely ever leave the fabled realm (The place where all the fables live) unless i have to go. Lucky you, if i go to the world meetings, only a hand full of people say hi to me...other times I'm forgotton.

Ah, yes, that would be a good idea for her, it would work well!

A dress, you say? I once put one of my brothers in a dress and my family couldn't even tell if he was a boy or girl afterwards. May I ask what color it was?

Yeah, it is hard to pick a favorite...

Yosh! They are very good! I like a lot of fruits, like tomatoes for example! Or banannas, rasberries, blueberries, and the occasional paopu fruit my sister Destiny (She's an island!) gives me! Spain is pretty nice,isn't he? I agree, he should write me sometimes! Well anyways, it's time for my doctors appoitment so i have to go!

Until next time,

Alice

Manao ahoana e Alice

I'll say for once in my life I feel good, I've been sick a lot since well since a long time I'm surprised I haven't been swallowed up by another nation yet. I'll say hi if I see you, kind of reminds me of Canada if people don't say hi to him. I get angry at people for calling him America. That dolt will never ever ever be related to the great me and Seychelles…

She forced me into a shadowed green dress it was kind of a mermaids dress style it was pretty but still I am a man and I have my pride to hold onto.

Fruits are a main food here next to meat I don't eat meat a lot I have a good reason not to eat it. Paopu fruit? You mean like star fruit? I like them too I send for some from Brazil every now and then.

Veloma for now!

Love The Republic of Madagaskar


	8. Letter from Alice 4

Yoshu Madagascar!

Oh, it's a good thing you feel good then!

That would be very sweet of you, and if I ever see you, I'll say hi, how 'bout that?

Yeah, Kinda reminds me of Canada too, and hey, could you tell Canada I said hi?

I feel sorry for Canada whenever he's mistaken for America, it just makes me sick. It's like mixing up me and and South wonderland (I do believe she has to deal with the red queen, I feel so sorry for my sister).

That actually sounds very pretty...But you are a guy and you do have pride, so, yeah... I forgot what I was going to say,uko.

I eat a diet mostly consisting of fruits,vegetables, and meat. I don't eat a lot of other stuff than that.

The paopu fruit is kinda like the star fruit (In the resemblence and I think taste has it's similarities) but there's a good diffrences between the two. According to legend if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Cool, right!

On the subject of fruit, I have to go make the fables some fruit sherbert. Maybe I'll send you some when it's done! But that probablly won't be until my next letter sadly.

Until next time,

Alice

Manao ahoana e Alice,

Ya France the pig-dog has been trying to help me though I hate that I might owe him tons of money by the end of it all if my country ever gets fixed right. If I ever go see him I'll tell him you said hello, you know he has a talking polar bear the dumb thing can't even remember his name. I'm like the only person that remembers his name other than Prussia. I don't trust him very much I have a hunch he's dating my little brother and that makes me very worried. Prussia and Ex-Nation who has a very, very, very, bad temper and is a very bad influents on people.

The legend of the Paopu fruit sounds intriguing to me because well I am married but some days I feel lonely. Not that it's a bad thing no, but I wish he would come stay with me more often than being home in his country. Maybe I'll find away to get one and make him eat it with me.

Fruit sherbet? Oh like Italian ice, I like that stuff specially since Italy made a mango flavored one. Hmm mangos, crap now I'm hungry. I'm going to make Mango Pancakes now. Veloma for Now!

Love The Republic of Madagaskar


	9. Letter from Alice 5

Yoshu Madagascar,

France the man whore has been trying to help you out? Ignore him, that's the best thing anyone can do.  
>Yeah, Kumajiro is just a fur ball who should remember the name of the person who feeds him, but then again, Kumajiro's likely related to America at this rate.<br>You, Prussia, and Me all seem to remember him, that's a good sign right?  
>Prussia...I always had a feeling he was dating Mattie. But I can't say anything about his temper because I myself have a temper. Influence, yeah he does have a bad influence, but I believe him and Mattie make a great couple!<br>May I ask who you're married to? Sorry for being nosy, it's in my nature. I do hope he can come visit you; I hate it when Alois (My boyfriend) has to go back to his country. And if you want, I can send you one, it'd be my gift!  
>Yeah Italian ice! Wonderland produces a lot of sweets, especially from different countries, like Italy. My country has this really good blue raspberry one that tastes great! We also have this Passion fruitMango ice cream stuff, it tastes awesome!  
>Anyways, you remember how I said I had to go to the doctor? Well yeah, the doctor told me that i had sprained a ligament muscle and now I'm bored and all alone on bed rest...Stupid doctor, have you noticed I'm pouting? Because I totally am.<p>

Until next time,

Alice

Manao ahoana e Alice,

I try to ignore France, do you know how hard that is when he gets your phone number an Email address, it's hard! It worries me still that he might get angry at my little brother and beat him till he doesn't exist anymore… Anyway who am I married to well Hehe he's and English territory well he was he's free now. He was in World War 2 and the Vietnam War though not by choice America kind of made him go because he was the closes person that knew pure English and was related to him… Er ya we meet in the early times when I lived with France, those moments I was happy with him. He is the only person next to Seychelles who has ever seen me break down crying or well anything. Right I'm rattling on again! On the topic of sweets hmm, my favorite is mango flavored licorice hmm it's so good but my partner says I can't have it anymore; he thinks I get the alcohol mixed ones. Which I don't I can hardly stand drinking anything! I hope you feel better soon though we're countries right we heal pretty fast so ya.

P.S: Please send the star fruit thing damn why can't I remember its name. Anyway send one he's supposeta come see me this week.

Veloma for now!

Love The Republic of Madagaskar.


	10. Letter from France

France~

Ah, mon petite little former colony! It's good to finally be able to write you. You know I 'ad to beg Canada to give me your address? (Though, it wsn't hard...heehee) Anyhow, I sent this because I wanted to talk to you! You won't accept my calls :( And it's sad you don't miss Papa. It's wounds my 'eart.

Well, forgetting that, I also wanted to know if you'd like me to send you some wine. It's nice stuff and since you did say you were married, it'll spice up your probably boring sex life. Well, I most be returning to my job of wooing Pavot. 

Adeu!

Manao ahoana e France *shutter*

I don't get why you don't understand why I want nothing to do with you? You controlled for over 90 years! 90 years France! That's a long time for one person to put up with you! I don't want you sickly sweet wine because my married if fine without your sick minded help thank you very much! By the way the next time you decide to call me I'll find my hammer and come beat you with it then let Germany stomp all over your country!

Veloma forever!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar

P.S. I want nothing to do with you that's why I ignore your calls.


	11. Letter from Finland 2

Hello again, Madagascar! :D Fast reply, whoo!

Oh, right! You were ruled by.. France, oh dear. I hope you aren't secretly corrupted – _ei_, that sounds mean. Sorry. I'm sure you're fine! It's just France is so…. _Naked_. The Mediterranean is really beautiful. I haven't seen it, obviously, but I've seen pictures, ehehe.

Oh dear goodness! That'd be so much fuuun! I'd love to visit you sometime! You sure have a lot of pets, hehe! I think you know we only have Hanatamago : ) Could I bring Su-san and maybe Sealand with me if I visit? 8D

Sure! Yay! I've sent the salmiakki with this letter~ Mmm, mangoes! Delicious! Please, do send some! We all love mangoes, except for Iceland, but he's not here sooo~

_Näkemiin~!  
><em>-Tino V, country of Finland :D

_Manao ahoana e _again Finland,

No luckily most of us made it out without much mental damage, he couldn't do a lot to me anyways I was a country not a colony during those times. He just decided to come in and rule me. I wasn't very happy over it; I now carry around a 45 pound hammer on my back just in case I may need it. You should go see it, when you come visit; you have plenty of time to come to Madagascar. You might want to try going through Ethiopia to get here just be careful of Turkey. I'll send message up to Big Sister asking if you can have leeway into the red Sea. She and Egypt rule that area so they would be the ones to ask if you want to make the trip easier than traveling into Africa or taking a boat all the way around Asia or around Africa. I don't have a airport so that's why you'd have to take a boat in. All are welcome besides France I beat him with my hammer if he tries to come here anymore. I'll send a crate full this time if you like.

The salmiakki is something different it's not bad but it's just a bit too salty for me. I guess it might be because of my taste buds being so use to sweet things. Veloma for now!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.


	12. Letter from Israel

Shalom Madagascar

I'll keep that in mind. Thanks a bunch. I must go tell the Israeli Defenses Forces about this new technique. I'm still very young in nation years, actually. I'm only 62 years old. The people of Israel however are around 4000 years old. Poland is practically my big brother. I'm known to have one of the strongest defense forces in the world and I have a lot of problems with my hostile neighbors. Hell, when I became a real nation, they all tried to _invade_ me! Even as a day old country, I managed to keep them out of my rightful land. I still have problems with the Arabs and Jews, however. They do not like each other very much and there's been many casualties revolving around the situation. I just wish my people could live in peace.

-The State of Israel

_Manao ahoana e _again Israel

I know it's hard to keep people happy I've had my own share of wars on my country. Be a French/African country is not fun. Many white people have been killed for the pure thought that they bring good luck if you have a piece of their bodies buried under your home, farm, store, extra… Religion on the other hand is a whole different ball game. Here in Madagaskar we believe in many gods to give us a good harvest while the French people of Madagaskar believe in Christianity or are Catholic. They don't war like you people anymore luckily; the government has put a stopper on that. Thank the gods. I only know this you should talk to your government officials to see what you can do to help your people. They would be the first people to go to in order to fix problems, if not that when you go the people and get a new government. I hope this helps you. Veloma now now!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.


	13. Letter from Alice 6 Holy crap Alice!

Yoshu Madagascar,

Oh, I do know how hard it is... By the by, I doubt France would do that, he's too busy doing whatever Frances do.

It's perfectly fine, I rant all the time! Doesn't hurt to rant sometimes! Hmm...English territories. I would guess, Australia. Because out of all the English territories i know, he makes the most sense.

It's not fair if he makes you stop eating something you love...I would never ever stop eating the things I love for my boyfriend. But then again, he's eating them right alongside me so...If I have to stop eating it, then he does too...May be a good reason he doesn't tell me that.

Ah, yeah I'm already feeling better!

P.S- I went ahead and sent a Paopu fruit with the letter.

Hyneri Lanla,

Alice

Manao ahoana e Alice,

Oh when I said "It worries me still that he might get angry at my little brother and beat him till he doesn't exist anymore…" I was talking about Prussia sorry if it didn't make scents.

Ye s I'm married to Australia, I have been for a good 50 years now. He thinks it's because what I've done in the past few weeks. Maybe I shouldn't have done those things maybe but he enjoyed it as much as I did though I shouldn't walk right for about a week.

I'm glad you're feeling better. Thanks for the Paopu fruit I hope he comes soon. Veloma for now!

Love The Republic of Madagaskar.


	14. Letter from Alice 7

Yoshu Madagascar,

Trust me, Prussia can withstand a few beatings. I mean, Hungary smacks him around a lot, so I can see him being ok if France ever did that.  
>Oh god, when I read that, I'm pretty sure I choked on my raspberries. And I'm surprised I was right...Amazing!<br>Anyways, you're welcome for the Paopu fruit, and I hope he comes soon too!  
>P.S- What's with the Holy crap?<br>Until next time,  
>Alice<p>

Manao ahoana e Alice,

I meant if he tried to beat my brother, meaning if Prussia ever put a hand on him in any violent way he might go extinct really fast once I got my hands on him.

Yes well that's between me and him if you really want to know go read my story… Stupid Seychelles tell me oh you should let people know your married and blah, blah! Ha don't be he's the only English territory that I could put up with. He's the only person who knows where my erogenous zone is… I didn't just say that! Crap how do I delete that!

Veloma for now till I figure out how to fix the delete key!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.

(The holy crap is like you are the only person that has more letters than anyone. Also if you do read the story look under Australia and my username.)


	15. Letter from America 2

From: America

Dude it's not my fault were having an economic crises over here! it's not like I can do anything my boss won't let me...anyway I will take you up on that coming over offer it gets to damn cold over here! hey you seen that movie Madagascar right...with the dancing monkeys...I WANT TO SEE THAT plus do you have Nascar I mean Madagascar it's like you name you got MAD drivers A track you need GAS and you got a CAR see MAD-A-GAS-CAR!

Later dude

Manao ahoana e America

I know that America I'm not saying it's your fault that you're having problems we all are having problems from the west coast to the east coast. If you want to come over you might want to have a parachute because I don't have my air port fixed quite yet. That movie is horrible! They are Lemurs say it with me Le-Mur-S not Monkeys! There are no monkeys in Madagascar! No we do not have this thing you call NASCAR by the god we wouldn't have the room to put the damn place here on the island well alone afford it! And my names is spelt M-A-D-A-G-A-S-K-A-R! The fools who wrote my name didn't listen to us when we said we have no C in our vocabulary! Veloma for now!

Sincerely The Republic of MADAGASKAR!


	16. Letter from Finland 3

_Hei_, Madagascar!~

Hehe, well I'm glad you don't have 'much' mental damage! Oh Jesus, 45 pounds. Remind me not to make you mad! *nervous laugh* Heh… I'll see it! Right, beware of Turkey. But I think if we have Sweden we _may _be okay, because people find him scary! And… I definitely see it. . Boats are more fun then airplanes, anyway! 8D

…I won't bring France, I promise! Keep the hammer on hand, hehe. Yes, please, send one!

O-Oh… yeah. I'm used to that kind of reaction, I guess. *bites of piece of Salmiakki*

_Moi moi_!  
>-Finland~<p>

_Manao ahoana e _again Finland

I'm the oldest of anyone France ruled and put it this way I took care of them all not France though he taught us all french which I try hard not to use. Yet sometimes when I'm with my partner I start spewing it out in lard amounts and he gets completely confused. If Turkey causes problems let me know I'll send Big Brother Egypt a letter and let him know Turkeys on the rampage again. I meant you should stop and see the Mediterranean before coming. Oh my hammer is my defense weapon that I've had since I was a child, so you don't' have to worry about me having it I only use it when fighting in wars. It's not like you're going to start a war with me because that's would be completely pointless because we're so far away from one another you know. It's hard to make me mad anyway trust me Seychelles and Australia have tried many things including having Italy over. I've a very reserved country and I don't like to fight unless someone attacks me first. So ya that my little history in a box. I've had few to no wars in my life though; I was in both the World Wars and helped Australia when he broke from England. I've seen Sweden and honestly he reminds me of brother Cameroon… just don't tell him that. They would make friends though I think brother needs to get out more though he's very, very quite.

I sent a crate full of mangos this time next time I might add coconuts and some other fruit I like hearing feed back on the food we grow here. Makes me feel better, that something good can come out of my country; at this bad time. Veloma for now!

Sincerely The republic of Madagaskar.


	17. Letter from Finland 4

_Moi_, Madagascar!

Aw, that's nice that you took care of them~! …partner? *raises eyebrow* Aww! Anyways, I'll tell you if Turkey gives us trouble. I don't think he will, but I'm trusting in you if he does! Well, and Egypt. Hehe, just kidding. We'll be fine.

That would be pointless! I would never start a war with you! Peter may 'declare war' on you, but he doesn't really mean it. He just kind of goes around saying that. So please don't actually declare war on him back because he doesn't mean it... Hmm… about Sweden being compared to Cameroon, I can actually see that! They're both tall and quiet and… muscly. Haha! They'd make good friends, except it may just be an awkward silence. Oh ya… don't tell them I said that.

Ahh, they're SO good! _Kiitos_! We've already eaten almost all of them! Coconuts sound amazing – Norway's allergic to them, aha.

_Moi moi_!

-Finland (:

Manao ahoana e Finland

I'm more responsible than France would ever be and it made me happy that I had a close nit family during those times. I miss it sometimes… Ya partner didn't I say I was married? Maybe that was America… Right! I'll be sitting on the Red Sea's boards when you come if you'd like?

I say all wars have been pointless what did they honestly prove? Nothing. They just made a mess of the world during those times. I'm sure he does but he does know Seychelles will hit him with her swordfish if he gets going too much. I know she has spent some time with him when England had ruled her during those short years. Maybe I'll invite big brother over might give him someone to understand…I can't understand him most of the time.

I'll send more this time though I think my boss is getting angry that I keep send stuff out for free. I wish my boss would understand what it means to me… Why must bosses be so angry? Oh ya I sent beach nuts too with mangos, coconuts, and some papaya. I like beach nuts they grow really well along my short lines. ^.^ Veloma for now!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.


	18. Letter from Israel 2

Shalom Madagascar,

I'm happy your people have lessened on the war. And I will take your advice on talking with the government. They tend to think I am naïve because I'm so young in nation years. We have Adonai, our one God, ruler of the universe. We pray to Him for everything. People believe Islam is different from Judaism, and it is, but not by much. We both worship one God, whether it be Adonai or Allah. But you know humans. If someone has a different idea than you, then they are instantly the enemy. I guess nations sort of work like that, too, huh?

-_Medinat Yisrael_

Manao ahoana e again Israel

Humans fear change that all. Even after the war for freedom against France it took some time for my people to settle down. If the government does help maybe its time to build separate cities for these people? I know I have many little towns with people from one culture or another. As for us counties I don't see it like that an enemy is someone who in my opinion has an unsolved problem and it's just causes this person to blow up and get angry and they take it out on other people because they don't understand what's wrong... If we counties didn't get along now where the hell would the world be? (Six leagues under the sea.) Thanks you very much Seychelles! Anyway if you ever need an ear or a place to get away for even a bit let me know I'm always free.

Veloma for now.

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.


	19. Letter from Sister Nigeria 1

Hello Madagascar,

It's me, your sister Nigeria. How are you?

I'm sorry for that beating I gave you the other day. I was frustrated with something my boss said and Brazil coming over and I took it out on you. I apologize again for that.

I can see why you don't talk to France; it's similar to my relationship with England. I just don't hold a grudge against him (England) because I find those pointless.

If you don't mind me asking, who is this person who's caught my brother's eye?

Signed,

Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria

Manao Ahoana E Nigeria,

I'm fine Sis tired but fine.

I forgive you, we all have problems. Why is Brazil coming over? If you don't like what your boss said tell him you don't agree with him/her, you've done worst remember the giant fight with South Africa, Congo, Niger, Ethiopia, Cameroon, You, and me? I was surprised we hadn't killed each other.

Yes well I sadly own him a lot of money that I may never be able to pay back. I hold it against him because he tried to err. *shivers* never mind ok…

Um you mean oh um he's um *blushes lightly* Its Australia…

Sincerely Maldew Bengado The Republic of Madagaskar.


	20. Letter from Sister Nigeria 2

Madagascar,

Make sure you get proper rest and try to eat regularly and healthily brother.

I do remember that fight and I wish not to repeat that anytime soon, although Niger and I made up faster than I made up with the rest of you all. Speaking of Niger, that pervert's being oddly disturbing lately; more so than usual. She doesn't talk a lot but she's a closet pervert, you know.

The thing my boss and I argued over wasn't anything serious. We argued about musical artists from America and he disagreed with almost everything I said; which led me to vent my frustrations on your body. :/

Brazil is my biggest trading partner in South America, so he sees us as best friends. We get along great, him and I. He's a nice guy, really sweet and caring and considerate and tall and handsome and his voice-*blushes* sorry about that.

Australia? Really?

Signed,

Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria

Manao ahoana e Nigeria,

I will. I've been feeling better since I've started talking to people outside my country. I think it's the communication helping me get better, weird huh?

I hope not, I didn't want to fight honestly I just get dragged into it because of South Africa threatening me with bombs and crap… Niger's a pervert? When did this happen? Did you guys let her hang around France? Oh ya, isn't she like your twin or something? Its better she's a closet pervert than an "I'ma going to rape you here and now pervert."

Really? Honestly I would have walked away the minute he started to disagree with me.

That's nice I guess, you're lucky he likes ya then.

Yes is that bad? I mean I did know him for quite a while. I meet him under France's rule so ya…

Sincerely With love The Republic of Madagaskar- Maldew Bengado.


	21. Letter from Sister Nigeria 3

Madagascar,

That's good to hear. Communication does one good; it's weird but if it works, keep at it.

South Africa's always starting something amongst all of us and it never ceases to get on my nerves.

Yes Niger is my twin. Niger's been a pervert every since Europe did that whole 'Scramble for Africa' thing and we all ended up under different countries. She was raised by France for a while.

It's better that her perverse tendencies are more subtle than France's, except when I'm involved. She likes to tell me about the dirty fantasies she has about our fellow nations and she's mentioned you before brother.

Yes, but my boss and I get along fairly well; I just let my temper get the best of me.

Yes Brazil and I get along well but he's an idiot. Luckily, he has me and his siblings to help him get out of trouble. But I hate when he brings up our height difference; it's so irritating.

Signed with love,

Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria

* * *

><p>Manao ahoana e Nigeria,<p>

I plan too, it nice that people want to talk to me.

Live right next to him then you'd want to beat him reptivly over the head. He's come into my house many times then took food from me and left me without anything to eat.

Niger lived with France? When did this happen? I hope so France is a jackass. It could be worse sis; she could try to rape you. I don't want to know what she said…

You could come and train with me I could teach you how to control it, if you like.

He sounds nice enough for my sister I think as long as you're happy that's what matters most. You think it feels good having to look up at the person you love? I'm a whole foot and six inches shorter than Australia! Damn you bad genetics.

With love Maldew Bengado- The Republic of Madagaskar.


	22. Letter from Sister Niger 1

Bonjour Madagascar,

This is your sister Niger. How have you been because I haven't heard from you in a while, so I thought I'd drop a letter to see if you were still alive and kicking.

Nigeria told me that you were writing letters, so how has it been brother? No one's been giving you trouble, have they? If so, let me know and I'll handle them personally.

I'm actually typing this from Nigeria's computer; she's off doing whatever it is she and Germany do when they get together. They are the most boring pair of friends I ever did see; no sense of fun, not like Hungary and I.

Speaking of Hungary, we had the most interesting conversation about you the other day brother.

Love,

Republic of Niger/Ajala Oye

Manao ahoana e

Hello Niger. I've been good, if we all would stop throwing things and getting into fights at the AU meeting we'd been fine.

Yes she's been writing me, for a little bit. No one's been bothering me, thought sometimes I wish they would, I really miss him…

Big Sister has told me you've been causing a few little problems for her. More the rest of Africa's sake leave her alone Niger, you two are twins as is. She needs her space to Sis. That's because they are built for military stuff. Hungary is a very bad influents on you so was France! I don't want to know!

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar/Maldew Bengado


	23. Letter From Sister Niger 2

Bonjour Madagascar,

I'll have to agree with you on that one. All that fighting at the AU meetings is so annoying and pointless; especially when brother Ghana and brother Togo get into it. So annoying.

Brother, you should just go and talk to Australia if you miss him so much. He likes you, you know.

What Nigeria calls 'problems' is what I call 'creative solutions'. I love my twin but she needs to loosen her collar and have a little fun once in a while. She and Germany are too much alike; it scares me sometimes. They're such military buffs; right now they're watching a documentary on war tactics in the 12th century. Who does that on their day off?

Hungary is a good friend, mind you. And Papa France took good care of me when I was under his rule; we all just naturally happen to have similar personalities.

Are you sure you don't want to know brother? It was about you and Australia. I think Prussia was in there too somewhere...

Love,

Sister Niger/Ajala Oye

Manao ahoana e Niger,

Yes well you and half the AU agree with me about the fighting, but no one does anything about it. One day someone's going to end up hitting Egypt and he's going to go into one of those rage moments and curse us all.

*Blushes* I don't miss him! He just normally shows up unexpected so I'm use to having him hang around me more than most people.

Can you blame her? She has to defend you boarders too because you have started to slack off on your responsibilities… Niger take it from the Island of Africa, being overly prepared for attacks is never a bad thing. I have my own military look on life, and most of all never think you're safe. Nigeria isn't scary, she's simply misunderstood.

She's still a bad influents on you. France ugh how the hell did we end up living with him I'll never know. He didn't take very good care of me while I was under his care. I have nothing in common with that pervert!

I kind of do but I'm afraid to find out what it is. Prussia? What the hell does he have to do with my relationship with Australia? We're just friends damn it! We have done a lot of trading and stuff and became friends very quickly. I think if I'm not mistaken Little Brother Canada has a crush on our ever so random ex nation, Prussia. Veloma for now.

Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar/Maldew Bengado


	24. Letter From Sister Nigeria

Madagascar,

Brother! I apologize for the late reply, my attention's been drawn in all sorts of directions.

South Africa's problem is that he believes he is the eldest of all of us, that's why he acts the way he does. He called me the other day blathering about some trade and I just hung up on him. I believe he wants to be friends with all of us, but his methods are poor.

Brother, I'm about to pull my hair out. Once again Niger is slacking off on our border security, and she's expecting me to pull off some miracle to keep us safe. I'm also preparing some of my soldiers for training in Pakistan and Brazil's being stupid and... *sigh* I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

Signed with love,

Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria

Manao ahoana e Nigeria,

Its fine Sister, everyone's on edge right now, and we African countries are no different.

South Africa's an idiot that doesn't know the difference from up and down… Honestly everyone knows the eldest African country is Egypt. Maybe next time he calls you, you should reroot his call to Egypt maybe that would shut him up? I mean Egypt would probably curse him after the first ten minutes.

Maybe it's time to ask our siblings to help out now Nigeria? I understand you under a lot of stress, but even if someone other than Niger would help you out it might help you relax a little. I would help if I wasn't so far away, maybe ask Cameroon, or Morocco? I know you may not what to ask for help but remember we're still all family, and we should stick together as a family no matter what happens. If Brazil is bothering you I could talk to Spain to talk to Portugal to shut him up for a bit for you. Veloma for now Sister!

Sincerely with Love The Republic of Madagaskar- Maldew Bengado


End file.
